War in Heaven
by Polychromatique
Summary: Modern OS where Sansa thinks about her relationship with Ramsay and finds out a solution. Written by Neph.


"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay. I'll be there. I'll always be there for you." Sansa isn't listening at Ramsay talking at her anymore. She only hears Jon's warm, reassuring voice. He'd said she shouldn't worry about all of this. Her marriage, her family. She hasn't seen her parents for ages. Only because of Ramsay. Robb's opinion wasn't the same at all. He had warned her. He had told her it was a mistake, a really big mistake. He was right. It was her biggest mistake. Jon's words aren't enough anymore. He is so far away. He can't protect her. He can't keep his promise, can he ? He has gone away with Ygrid. They are probably happy, together, even if he has abandoned his job. Sansa has never thought he liked it anyway. Because of his boss, she is sure. But it doesn't matter to Jon. He has never been able to think, after all. Sansa wasn't surprised at all when he said he was leaving. They went to Ygrid's original country. Iceland, apparently. Sansa can't help being jealous. She would like to have a happy relationship too. It is what she has always wanted. Being happy with a prince. But life isn't a fairytale, unlike she thought when she was young. And Ramsay isn't a prince at all.

"Skinner told me you were talking about leaving. With Reek. In Germany. Why would you want to go anywhere with Reek ? Aren't you happy in here ? With me ?"

She follows her husband in the apartment, and she sits on a chair. She doesn't know what to answer. She doesn't want to answer at all. She doesn't want to be here. She would prefer to be in Germany, or in Iceland. It doesn't matter, where. Just somewhere, far away from him. She doesn't even remember why she married him. Because of what he did to Theon. Or because he threatened her family. Maybe both. Maybe he threatened Theon. She doesn't remember anyway. She only knows it's too late, she can't do anything. He's too dangerous and she knows it very well. If she tries to divorce, he will kill someone. She shivers by thinking who would be his target. Maybe Robb, he's not that far away, and he still lives with his parents, he still studies ingeneery. Ramsay would know where to find him. Or maybe he will find Jon and choose him, because he knows he and Sansa have always been so close. Robb or Jon, it doesn't matter, she can't let that happen. It's her mistake, she's the one who is stuck with him. She's the one who has to get rid of him. She just doesn't know how yet. But she will find out. She has to.

"So ? You didn't answer me. Why ?"

He stands up and starts walking towards her. "It can't continue that way", Sansa thinks. "It just can't." He is getting closer. So Sansa stands up too.

Maybe it is Skinner's fault. He souldn't have told this to Ramsay, so that Sansa et Theon would just have left. But he doesn't care, Skinner. He absolutely doesn't care.

Sansa is panting. She just grabbed the first thing she saw. Ramsay was getting too close, and her hope had disappeared. Now she's holding one of these big knives she uses to slice the meat. Humans are meat too, according to Ramsay. He always said Theon was just rotting meat. This is why he called him Reek. Meat is only muscles, and human body is made of muscles. So, it's not that strange. But there isn't much blood with animal meat, if you're careful. Now there is. On the knife, mainly, and also on Sansa's hand. Ramsay looks surprised, for a moment, then his mouth curves into a smile. He always smiled. He found life so entertaining, as much as a game. Maybe he finds death entertaining too.

They collapse at the same time. Sansa almost falls upon her chair. She looks at her hand. There's blood under her well-manicured nails. She's so lost. She doesn't know what to do. She should wash her hands and get rid of the body but she just can't move. Tomorrow she should go to her law lesson, with Margaery and Loras. She should behave as if nothing happened but she won't be able. And her friends will know something is happening, they will know Ramsay is missing anyway. One day the police will come to the apartment and find the dead body lying right at the same place as today. Because Sansa won't be able to move it anywhere. She won't be able to hide the crime. She will go to prison.

It won't make much difference. She was already in prison anyway.


End file.
